Welcome To Storybrooke
by DustyMonkey
Summary: During a road trip, Alex, Olivia, Casey and Abbie find themselves in a strange town called Storybrooke and begin to realize the town and its people harbor a secret. After one of them goes missing, it's up to the others to rely on the people and the secrets of the town to help find their friend. One discovers who they truly are, and one is tested. Alex/Olivia pairing
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a little side project of mine, unrelated to my other stories. I absolutely love the show "Once Upon a Time" and thought it would be fun to do a story about my favorite SVU girls in Storybrooke. But even if you aren't a fan of the show, I think you will still enjoy the story. Give it a shot.**

**The plot is basically this - after a road trip mishap, Alex, Olivia, Casey and Abbie find themselves in Storybrooke, Maine. They slowly begin to realize this is not a normal town. After one of them goes missing, it's up to the others to learn the secrets of the town and the people in order to find their missing friends. All the while, the Mayor of the town, Regina, sees herself in Alex and Alex's desire for power. She tries to lure Alex to the dark side. Can she resist? And can they find their missing friend?**

**Set during the current season of SVU and "Once Upon a Time" - the curse has been broken and magic is in Storybrooke.**

It's a beautiful August day, and Alex, Olivia, Casey and Abbie are enjoying their third day of total freedom. They have nearly two blissful weeks ahead of them – away from the busy city and their stressful jobs. They are set to arrive at the Cabot family cabin in Massachusetts in five days. But until then, they are enjoying a nice road trip across the East Coast in Alex's Mercedes.

Everyone's laptops and iPhones are in a bag in the trunk of the car – they want no outside distractions during the road trip. This is for _them. _

Alex is wearing her favorite pair of Rayban sunglasses and opens the driver's side window a little more, allowing the warm wind to come in and completely wreck her perfectly brushed hair. Normally this would trouble her, but today she just grins and turns the radio up louder.

Olivia smiles at her from the passenger seat. "Maybe when we stop for gas, we should get our phones out and find out exactly where we are."

Alex glances at her. "I don't need my phone to tell me that – we're somewhere in Maine. I have a paper map in my glove compartment if you want to look at it."

Olivia rolls her eyes good-naturedly at her. "A paper map? This isn't the 90's, Alex," she says with a laugh. "At least turn on the GPS." Olivia reaches to turn on the GPS system in Alex's car, but Alex places her hands over hers, effectively stopping her.

"Don't turn that thing on. We're fine. Every day we all live by schedules and destinations. We have places to be at certain times. But right now, we're free. We're on the open road, no worries. As long as our phones are in the trunk, the outside world can't bother us. And I rather like not knowing exactly where we are. When we need to start heading for the cabin, I'll turn the GPS on and we'll get our phones. But until then, enjoy this, will you?"

Olivia nods in understanding and leans back in her seat. It's a relief to see the normally stressed and tightly-wound attorney cutting loose and being carefree. It's a rare side of Alex, and a pleasant one. Olivia isn't about to interfere with it.

Suddenly, an electronic sound from the backseat causes Alex to look in the rearview quickly. She has a clear view of Abbie and Casey, and she narrows her eyes, trying to figure out which one of them is guilty.

"One of you has your phone," Alex says, in an accusing tone.

Abbie and Casey are both grinning, and they both shakes their heads. "No – I can honestly say neither of us has our _phones. _They are being held hostage in the trunk, remember? You put them there," Abbie says.

Alex knows she's right; they have been in the trunk since the last rest stop. The car hasn't even stopped since then. But she knows an electronic sound when she hears one, and she definitely heard one.

"I heard something," Alex says, glancing once more in the mirror. "I thought I declared this car electronics-free for this road trip."

One look at Olivia, and Alex know something is up. Olivia is biting her bottom lip, trying not to laugh.

"Are you in on this?" Alex asks incredulously. "This conspiracy against me?" She's attempting to sound serious, as if having an electronics device in her car is the crime of the century. Olivia shakes her head and turns away, looking out the window, trying to hide her smile.

"Okay, how about this – the first person to confess gets to pick the next restaurant we stop at. No matter what it is," Alex proposes. As a seasoned attorney, she's skilled at laying deals out on the table.

And this deal is particularly tantalizing. It's dangling in front of Abbie, Casey and Olivia, demanding to be snatched up and cashed in.

Casey is the first to give in. "Okay, fine."

"No!" Alex yells in objection, knowing that Casey biting first means they are going to be subjected to a greasy burger joint on their next stop. "Anyone else, please!"

Casey ignores her. She holds up an iPad. "Abbie smuggled in her iPad. We were playing Trivial Pursuit…and Angry Birds."

"Casey!" Abbie says with a laugh. "Really? Did you have to tell her we were playing Angry Birds? Of all games?"

Alex starts to laugh. "Wow, Angry Birds, huh? I don't think I can be friends with either of you knowing that you play that."

"Abbie has an insane high score. She must play it all the time."

Abbie is laughing so hard she can barely speak now. "Honestly, Casey! Shut up! Everyone doesn't need to know I have no life."

Alex takes one hand off the wheel and reaches towards the back. "Surrender the iPad."

Casey hands it to her and then sits back, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I choose a hot place for our next stop." The car is filled with groans.

They drive for another hour before the stop. And this time, they don't stop by choice.

They have just passed a sign that reads "Welcome to Storybrooke". The road is surrounded by woods on either side, and they are the only car within sight.

"Storybrooke?" Olivia says in amusement. "Interesting name for a town."

The 'check engine' light suddenly lights up, and moments later smoke starts coming out of the hood of the car.

"Shit," Alex comments, pulling over immediately. "The car is overheating." The smoke gets worse until Alex cuts off the engine and removes the keys from the ignition.

"Maybe you're out of coolant," Abbie suggests.

Alex turns around and faces Abbie. "How do you check for that?"

Abbie smiles at her. "Pop open the hood – I'll look. I know a little."

Casey suddenly giggles. "She probably doesn't know how to open the hood."

"Hilarious, Casey," Alex throws back, reaching down for the lever and popping the hood as Abbie gets out of the car. As Abbie walks by Alex's open window, Alex yells out, "Do you really know what you're looking for?"

"Just a _little,_" Abbie admits, propping open the hood and leaning in to take a look at the engine.

"I think it's time to get those phones," Olivia says with a wink, reaching across Alex and pushing the button to release the trunk before Alex can object.

Casey beats Olivia to the trunk. By the time she gets there, Casey has the bag unzipped and has her phone in her hand. She looks up at Olivia with a frown. "I'm not getting any service."

Olivia quickly finds hers, and to her dismay discovers the same. She sighs and picks up Alex and Abbie's phones, checking them both. Out of four phones and three different phone services, not one is picking up a signal.

Olivia stops in front of Alex's window to deliver the bad news while Casey goes to the hood to give Abbie a hand.

"Do you know what the problem is?" Casey asks a very confused looking Abbie. She follows Abbie's gaze at the engine, having no idea what she is even looking at. The extent of her automotive skills is checking the oil and washer fluid in her own car; everything here looks foreign to her.

Abbie looks at her and laughs lightly. "Not really, no. I thought I knew how to check for coolant. Turns out I don't."

Casey laughs. "Aw, you don't have mad car skills? That makes you less of a woman, for sure."

Abbie closes the hood, no closer to know what's wrong than she was when she was actually _in _the car. "I guess we call someone then."

"Guess again – no service on the phones."

Seconds later, Abbie and Casey have joined Olivia and Alex, who has gotten out of the car and is leaning against the driver's side door. "Can't fix it, Carmichael?"

"Afraid not," Abbie reports. "I'm sorry."

Olivia hands the phones out and everyone tries theirs once more before throwing in the towel.

Alex sighs heavily and goes around to the trunk, her friends following her. "I guess we'll have to leave the car and go find a working phone or a mechanic – whichever comes first." She opens the trunk and pulls up the felt inside, exposing a hidden compartment underneath. "I'll hide our laptops here so we don't have to carry them, and then I'll lock the car. Everyone grab their purses."

They do as they're told, and stand by as Alex locks up the car and pockets the keys. "Come on – let's see what Stroybrooke has to offer."

**So what did you think? After this chapter, the story will be told from alternating POVs. This chapter just set the tone of the story. Leave me a review and let me know if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update! But I am glad people are liking this story! Here is the second chapter, and it won't be so long until the next update. Enjoy!**

**Alex's POV**

It feels so good to be on vacation, to be free; at least for a little while. And though I can't say my car overheating and having to walk into a strange town was on my list of fun things to do, there's still nowhere else I'd rather be right now than with my favorite people.

I take a look at my friends as we walk. Olivia is telling me what she thinks is wrong with the car, and Abbie and Casey are talking quietly to each other. And despite our situation, I find myself smiling. I've never had friends like these before; friends I could completely be myself around. I'm a hard person to get to know, I don't warm up to many people, I can be cold and demanding and it takes a lot to get past my defenses. But these people have penetrated my walls and I feel more comfortable around them than I ever have anyone else. And with our hectic jobs and lives, this is exactly what we needed.

There are so many things I can say about Olivia, and all of them good. She is a dedicated and passionate detective who puts everyone else above herself. Olivia is the first person to get through my icy walls, and even then I didn't let her get through easily. When I first started to work with her, I was unsure about her. Suspicious; as I was with everyone, really. But it didn't take me long to admire, respect and trust her. We've been friends ever since. We've butted heads on more than one occasion, but what friends don't? It's part of a natural, healthy friendship.

Sometimes, though, it feels like more than friendship. Sometimes I look at her and feel this surge go through me, this vibe that I can't explain. And sometimes she sees me watching me and catches my eyes and for a moment I think she feels it too, but then I blush and look away and everything returns to normal. I don't know what these feelings mean or how to deal with them, so I push them aside and do nothing. I fear what they might mean, and that I may ruin a wonderful friendship if I say or do the wrong thing.

Then there's Abbie. There's really no way to describe Abbie other than to say that she's _Abbie. _She's recently returned to New York after working several years at the U.S. Attorney's Office. It didn't take us long to become friends. Olivia has known her for a long time; longer than she's known me, actually. Abbie is one of the best prosecutors I have ever had the pleasure of working with. She's no –nonsense and puts up with bullshit from _no one. _And like me, sometimes she's a little _too _dedicated. She's often at the office as late as I am, busily working away at quarter to eight while everyone else is at home. It's nice to know I'm not alone in my obsessive dedication.

And then of course, Casey. Truth be told, I never expected to be friends with Casey. When she returned to the D.A.'s office after her censure, I resented her and found her to be annoying, cocky, and a know-it-all. She and Olivia were always friends, but I avoided her for the longest time until Olivia started inviting her to do things with us. At first I was furious, but after a couple of times of hanging out with her, I found myself laughing at her stupid jokes and gaining an appreciation for who she is. She has a different style for her work and a unique personality, and there's nothing wrong with that. She still frustrates me at work on a weekly basis, but after work it's forgotten. I'm glad we had a chance to become friends.

I am convinced that Abbie and Casey would be a perfect couple. They both have sarcastic, snarky personalities and neither one knows how to use a filter. I know the chemistry is clear to them too. I mentioned it to Abbie at a Fourth of July barbecue in the park this summer. How I notice Casey is always checking her out and how they are so much alike. Abbie had acted disgusted, and then proceeded to tell me she didn't even like Casey. Then Casey walked by our table wearing a very tight pair of blue jeans and smiling right at Abbie. Abbie watched her walk by, her eyes following her until she was out of sight. Then Abbie turned around and said, "Okay, I liked _that_." They'll realize their attraction one day.

We've been walking for almost fifteen minutes when we reach what appears to be downtown. The thing I notice the most about this town is that there doesn't seem to be many people around. Maybe I'm just used to the hussle and bussle of New York, but it's the first thing that jumps out at me.

We pass a few people on the sidewalk, all of which stop and look at us with curious and puzzled expressions. I acknowledge them and smile, not able to shake the strange feeling that comes over me. Why are they staring at us like that?

"There's a diner across the street," Olivia suddenly says, snapping me out of my daze and pointing at a small building with the words _Granny's _on the side. "Why don't we go inside and ask about a mechanic?"

The decision to go inside seems unanimous as well all start to cross the street. Once we reach the sidewalk on the other side, we're greeted with a friendly, "Good afternoon, ladies! Are you new around here?"

I turn to the direction of the friendly voice and find myself looking at a man in a suit jacket, holding a leash attached to a beautiful Dalmatian. The dog sits obediently while Casey crouches down to pet him. "Great dog! What's his name?"

"Pongo," he answers, smiling in amusement as Casey fusses over the dog.

Casey laughs as she stands back up. "Pongo? Real original."

The man seems momentarily confused, but smiles again anyway. He looks each of us over and adjusts his glasses. "I'm Doctor Archie Hopper. Where are you ladies from?"

I briefly wonder why he knows we're not from around here, but quickly remind myself that the town isn't that big and that everyone probably knows everyone else.

"New York," Abbie answers. "We're just road tripping. Our car broke down by city limits and we're in need of a tow."

The expression on Archie's face transforms in an instant. He adjusts his glasses nervously and almost seems…scared? "Outside city limits?"

I frown at his sudden change in behavior. "No. We had just entered the town. I think it's an overheating problem. We came on foot. Thought we'd stop by the diner and see if anyone could help."

Archie sighs in relief and actually laughs. "Well, I can certainly help you. I know the best mechanic in town. Why don't you ladies go inside the diner and enjoy a nice meal, and I'll get your car towed to the shop? It's only a block away. Within walking distance."

I'm about to answer when Olivia does it for me. "No offense, but we don't know you. We're from New York, and in my experience, people aren't usually so willing to help without a motive. We're just supposed to go inside and get some food, and let someone we don't even know take care of Alex's car?"

No since in me speaking; I was thinking the same thing. I'm not about to entrust my car to a stranger in a strange town.

Casey's words don't seem to have any effect on Archie. He nods. "I can understand that. If you'd like to go make the arrangements yourself, I certainly understand. I can show you to the shop if you'd like."

I'm about to answer when Olivia turns around and looks at me. "Why don't you guys go inside the diner and get something to eat, and I'll go with Dr. Hooper and take care of your car?"

"I can't ask you to do that. It's my car, and –"

"You've been driving for hours, Alex. And now we just walked nearly a half hour. You're hungry – get some food. I'll catch up with you guys when we're done, okay?"

This is what I like most about Olivia – always putting others first, even when she doesn't have to. She's the most considerate person I know.

I flash her an appreciative smile. I_ am_ hungry, actually. A bite to eat wouldn't be bad. I look up at the diner again. Who knows what kind of food they have; I'm usually picky, but right now I don't care.

"Okay. That sounds fine." I hand Olivia the keys. "Just tell them to fix it as quickly as possible, whatever it is."

She smiles again at me and then nods at Abbie and Casey before disappearing with Archie and his dog.

I watch her walk away with him, the smile not leaving my face even as I turn around to look at Abbie and Casey. "Well, are you guys hungry?"

They both nod and we start across the street towards _Granny's. _

"Well, not sure this is place you had in mind, Casey, so I apologize," I say with a laugh. "But I'm sure it has greasy food, so it will suffice, won't it?"

"I'm actually in the mood for greasy food too," Abbie adds, "it will be perfect."

As soon as we enter the diner and the bell chimes to let the staff know more customers have arrived, the small group of people in the diner turn and look at us, ceasing their conversations.

There are seven people in the booths in the back, one person at a nearby table, and three people sitting at the counter; a young man, young woman and a child. The child has a grin spread from ear-to-ear as he looks at us.

The diner is pretty much what I expected; not retro, but not exactly modern either. It's neat and clean and smells of fries and burgers. An older woman is working the register (Granny, I assume) and is smiling at us warmly.

"Were we on _America's Most Wanted _last night?" Casey whispers as the three of us stand there awkwardly being gawked at like a zoo exhibit.

"They probably don't even get cable in this town," Abbie quips back quietly.

I frown at them both and put a smile on my face, not wanting to be rude. I'll admit it does seem strange that everyone is looking at us with such shock, but this is a small town. Everyone probably knows everyone else and no one knows us.

"Welcome to Granny's!" A young brunette in an apron and a nametag that proclaims her to be 'Ruby' steps in front of us. "Have a seat wherever you'd like and I'll be around to take your order."

I nod and turn to my friends. "Counter?" When they nod our consent we make our way over the counter, sitting a few stools away from the family already sitting there.

The blonde woman gets up and walks over to us. "Haven't seen you folks before. Not from around here?"

"No; we're from New York. Just on a road trip, and my car broke down," I explain.

She holds out her hand as she introduces herself. "I'm Sheriff Emma Swan."

I shake her hand, my eyes going to the badge on her belt. Looks official. "I'm Alex Cabot." I gesture at Abbie and Casey, who have already begun to look at a menu. "This is Abbie and Casey. Our other friend Olivia will be joining us shortly; she's getting my car towed to the shop."

Emma shakes Abbie and Casey's hands as well. "Well, welcome to Storybrooke." She stands behind the child at the counter and places her hands on his shoulder. "This is son, Henry." He smiles and waves his hand. She then moves to the man. "And this is my – " he gives her a strange look, and she quickly backtracks. "And this is David."

Strange; I assumed he was her husband or boyfriend. Why did he look so freaked when Emma started to introduce him?

I always suspect people and assume the worst; it's one of my least-endearing qualities. I really need to stop doing that. I'm sure David, Henry and Emma are all normal. So I push the suspicious thoughts from my mind and nod at them. "Nice to meet you guys."

"I run a little inn nearby," Granny says as she wipes off the counter in front of us. "I can hook you ladies up with a room if you'd like."

"That would be nice; thanks."

She nods and raises her eyes to the dining floor. "Ruby! Don't keep our new guests waiting too long for service!" She yells with a semi-hard edge, but as soon as she looks at us again, her eyes are kind. "My granddaughter will take your order as soon as you're ready. What can I get you ladies to drink?"

We order our drinks and then I finally look at my menu. I'm feeling a bit on edge; this town has a strange, almost eerie quality to it. And the people are overly friendly. I have never entered a restaurant in New York and had random people introduce themselves to me. But small towns excel in hospitality, I guess. I guess it should be refreshing. And Granny's inn has to be a relatively safe place to stay. What are the odds that the kindly old grandmother would be a serial killer that murders her guests?

As I'm looking at the menu, I notice Henry jump down from his stool. He wanders over to us and plops down next to Casey. "Hi. I'm Henry," I hear him announce.

I look up just in time to see Casey barely glance up from her menu. "Yeah, kid. Your mom introduced you." She looks back down just as quickly.

Her disinterest in conversing with Henry has done little to dissuade him. "I went to New York not long ago; Manhattan."

A smile creeps across my face as I lower my eyes and try not to stare. I give Abbie a sideways glance and she laughs. It's funny; Casey isn't fond of children, but they all seem to like her and are attracted to her like she's made of candy. Abbie and I barely get acknowledged by children, but they fawn all over Casey. And it's funny to watch her less-than-amused reaction.

"Great," is all Casey says in response.

Abbie decides to pipe up as she closes her menu. "Did you like Manhattan, Henry?"

"It was okay; pretty crowded. Not what I'm used to," he answers quickly. He barely looks at Abbie before he's back pestering Casey again. "I like your hair. Very pretty. You know, I'd be happy to show you and your friends around town."

Thankfully, Henry's mom jumps in and saves Casey. "Hey kid, give them a break. They've been on the road. Let them order and eat in peace."

Henry rolls his eyes at his mom as he turns away from her and looks back at us. "Okay, okay. If you need anything, let us know." He then gets down off the stool and goes back to his mother and David.

Casey gives us a "thank God" look and slams her menu closed as Abbie and I laugh at her.

"Aww, your boyfriend is cute, Casey," Abbie teases.

"Yeah – you damn cougar," I throw in.

She smacks Abbie on the arm as she gets off her stool. "You are both bitches. I'm going to the restroom – order me a cheeseburger and fries."

As soon as she disappears from sight, I catch Abbie's eye. "Did you ask her out yet?"

Granny places our drinks in front of us and Abbie sighs before she takes a drink of hers. "Alex, will you stop? I told you I don't even like her!"

"Yeah – right." I'm not convinced in the least. "You are always looking at her, and she is always looking at you. It's pretty obvious. Even Olivia has noticed. You tease her constantly. And you protest it so much. You know what that means."

She tolls her eyes at me.

"Roll your eyes all you want, Carmichael." I take a sip of my Diet Pepsi before I speak again. "But she likes you too; I can tell. Ask her out."

Abbie crosses her arms in front of her chest and glares at me. "And when are _you _going to ask Olivia out?"

I nearly choke on my drink. I have never told Abbie – or anyone, really – about my feelings regarding Olivia. The expression on my face must give way to the shock I'm feeling inside, because Abbie laughs and points at me. "Wow, you can _really _blush, Cabot."

Our conversation is interrupting by a voice from behind us. "Well, who have we here?"

Abbie and I spin around on our stools and find ourselves face-to-face with a very attractive and very well-dressed brunette woman. Her black suit is feminine yet tasteful, and definitely Alex Cabot approved. I have one that looks similar at home, actually. She clutches a black leather purse under her arm and extends her hand to me. "I'm Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke."

Another introduction; the sheriff and mayor on the same day. We must be special.

Abbie and I introduce ourselves, and Regina takes a moment to acknowledge Emma, David and Henry at the counter. They barely look at her and just nod, and I get the distinct feeling that there's history here.

In fact, the whole demeanor of the diner changes now that Regina's here. Everyone is quiet and subdued. Her confidence just screams 'power' and her presence is almost intimidating. I can't help but think she is the 'me' of this town.

She takes the empty stool next to me and shows an interest in whom we are and where we're from. Ruby takes our orders and we tell Regina a bit about ourselves and how we wound up here. She seems especially interested in our jobs as prosecutors.

Eventually Casey wanders back to the table and does a double-take when she sees the brunette me sitting at the counter.

"This is Casey," I tell Regina as Casey sits down next to Abbie. "Casey, this is the mayor."

Casey raises her eyebrows at her. "The mayor? Wow."

Regina reaches across the table to shake Casey's hand. "Casey – kind of an unusual name," she remarks in amusement. She catches Casey's eyes as Casey shakes her hand, and I can't help but notice a strange expression come over Regina's face. She releases her hand quickly; maybe a little _too _quickly. "Well, it's nice to meet you all. I just wanted to drop by and meet our newcomers."

That's a little strange; we haven't been in the diner for fifteen minutes. How did she hear about us? And is the _entire _town talking about our arrival?

She gets down off the stool elegantly. "I would love it if you ladies would come by my office. Your jobs sound very interesting. I'd like to hear more about them. If I can be of any help, please let me know."

We nod at her as she walks away, stopping briefly to talk to Henry. He seems disinterested in her and turns away from her quickly, which causes Regina to angrily stalk to the door. She turns back once more to look at us at the counter. I can't read the expression on her face, but it seems to be curiosity.

"Well," Casey says, smacking the counter. "You can add 'mayor repellant' to my resume."

Abbie is laughing so hard she nearly falls over. "Oh, definitely. Did you see the look on her face when she touched you?"

"Yeah," I muse. "That was _odd. _Are you radioactive or something?"

Casey doesn't seem amused. "I don't think so. But how strange was that? What mayor comes into a diner just to meet people who are visiting her town? This place is…weird."

I'm inclined to agree. Hopefully our visit to Stroybrooke is going to be short-lived.

**So what do you think? Please leave me a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the update was late! This one is very revealing - enjoy!**

**Casey's POV**

This town is really weird. Of all the places we had to end up, did it really have to be here?

Abbie and I are in the room we are sharing at Granny's Inn. She's relaxed on her bed reading a book, and I'm sitting on mine trying to find something to watch on TV. "Look at this – this TV is ancient. It's not even a widescreen TV," I say in disapproval as I look at the sad, boxy little Panasonic TV.

Abbie glances up and takes a look, but doesn't seem too concerned. "It's a small town; what do you expect? They probably don't make a lot of money here."

"Even so, it's kind of strange." I can't find anything worth watching so I switch the TV off and turn around to face Abbie. "Don't you think it's odd how everyone stared at us when we first came into town? And how the mayor went out of her way to introduce herself to us at the diner?"

"No," Abbie answers quickly, not even looking up from her book. "It's not weird at all. Everyone in this town knows everybody else. That's a normal reaction to outsiders. I come from a small town – trust me, I know. And Granny's looks to be the only diner in town. The mayor probably eats there every day. So I don't think it's strange that she was there and would want to welcome us to her town."

Well, _I _think it's strange. I've had a weird, unexplainable feeling ever since we entered this town. And I can't shake the look on the mayor's face when she shook my hand. What was the deal with that, anyway? And the look she gave me before she exited the diner…it's like I personally did something to her, even though I've never met the woman before today.

"Did the mayor remind you of anyone?" I ask, wondering if Abbie got the same impression of her that I did.

She finally looks up from her book and smiles. "Alex?"

"Yes!" We seem to be on the same wavelength here. "It was kind of eerie. The suit, the attitude. Kind of a hard-ass."

Abbie bursts out laughing and puts her book down so she can turn her attention on me. "You think Alex is a hard-ass?"

"Well, yeah. Don't you?"

Abbie looks thoughtful. "I guess so. But I like her."

"So do I. I didn't say I didn't like her. But it was kind of eerie to meet Storybrooke Alex. Storybrooke – what kind of name is that for a town, anyway?"

Abbie laughs. "I thought the same thing. And you're right – those two are kind of cut from the same fabric. You saw it, I saw it, I'm sure Olivia did too, but I think Alex was completely oblivious."

I'm kind of glad that Alex and Olivia got their own room together and I get to share one with Abbie. I'm looking forward to being alone with her. I'll never admit this to anyone, but I've had a crush on her for a long time. I didn't know it was obvious until Alex had said something about it, then I just kept denying it. I still won't admit that I like her. Sometimes I think the feeling is mutual, and other times I feel like I annoy Abbie. She's very hard to get a read on.

Right now is one of those time that I think the feeling is mutual. We're sitting on our beds facing each other, laughing at the Storybrooke Alex situation. After the laughter subsides, we sit there silently and look at each other. I don't know what to say, and I don't think Abbie does either. She's the first to look away, and grabs her book and settles back against her pillow to resume reading.

I'm kind of disappointed, but I play it off well. I shrug it off and get up off the bed, grabbing my jacket. It's still relatively early and I don't want to sit around a motel room watching an old boxy TV all evening.

I look at Abbie hopefully as I put my jacket on. "I think I'm going to go check out this strange town. You want to come?"

She shakes her head. "No thanks. Don't get lost."

I try to hide my disappointment again. "Yeah, like I could get lost in this small little town." I promise her I won't get lost and head out the door.

Olivia and Alex's room is right next to ours, so I knock on their door. Maybe one of them is feeling adventurous.

Olivia comes to the door and smiles when she sees me. "Hey. What's up?"

"I was just going to go for a walk around town and I was wondering if you two wanted to come?"

Olivia shakes her head. "I don't think I want to. After dealing with the car and walking back here, I'm kind of tired. Hold on, I'll ask Alex." She disappears momentarily and closes the door behind her. When she reappears, she opens the door slightly, like she doesn't want me to see inside and shakes her head again. "She said no. She's tired too. But be careful, all right?"

I have a smile on my face as I step away from their door. I wonder if I interrupted something? Olivia seemed determined for me not to see inside the room. They're too tired to go for a walk, but perhaps not too tired for other activities. That thought makes me giggle. I've always thought the two of them would be perfect together.

As I walk into town I realize there aren't many people on the sidewalks so at least I don't get stared at. I guess one person walking alone doesn't look quite as conspicuous as a group of four people. A few people turn their heads to look at me, but no one goes out of their way to stop and just stare, which I'm thankful for.

After about ten minutes of walking, I come across an antique/pawn shop. I've always liked these kind of places, and small towns seem to have the most interesting antiques. The sign in the window claims it to be open, so I go inside.

The shop is bigger than it appears to be from the outside, and somewhat dimly lit. I see no other patrons in the shop but there is a man behind the counter, and he smiles as I approach.

"Welcome to Mr. Gold's," he tells me, leaning on his cane. I catch the hint of some type of accent, but I can't quite put my finger on what it is.

"I assume you're Mr. Gold?"

He smiles again. "Yes, dearie, I am. And my assumption is that you aren't from around these parts."

I'm checking out a display of odd antique glasses next to the counter. I've never seen anything like them before. They look like something straight of out an old movie. I turn away momentarily to look at Mr. Gold. "I must have it tattooed on me somewhere. My friends and I had our car break down and we're stranded here for a couple days. We're from New York. Have you ever been?"

"Yes, dearie, I have. My son used to live in New York. Very busy place."

_Dearie? _Really? Isn't that something an eighty-year old grandmother would call someone?

I shrug him off and go about looking at the glasses. I'm fascinated by them, but they aren't something I'd actually spend money on. They're just very unique to look at.

Mr. Gold doesn't try to make further conversation and allows me to move around his shop, but I can feel his eyes on me. He's watching my every move. Does he think I'm a thief because I'm from New York? Or does he treat all outsiders with this kind of suspicion?

I stop in front of a shelf containing a very old carved knife. Normally I wouldn't interested in such an item, but something about this particular knife catches my attention and I can't help but reach out and pick it up.

Mr. Gold is instantly next to me. I'm amazed at how quickly a man with a cane can move. I'm momentarily startled – was I not supposed to touch anything? I didn't see any signs saying we could only look but not touch.

"I'm sorry," I tell him quickly, and I move to put the knife back, but he stops me. He reaches out and covers his hand with mine, causing me to effectively freeze, holding the knife in my hand. He looks at me strangely and lets his hand linger on mine a moment too long before quickly letting me go.

I take a step back, still holding the knife. I feel a bit strange and freaked out, but it wasn't so much Mr. Gold's actions that affected me – it was the feeling I got when I closed my hand around the knife and he touched me. It's something I can't explain.

"I didn't mean to startle you, dearie," he says with a smile. "That particular item is very rare and delicate. I just wanted to make sure you were careful."

I look down at the knife in my hand. It's really heavy and the carvings on the handle are very intricate. I couldn't tell you what they mean, but they're mesmerizing. The lines and shapes almost appear to tell a story.

I know I've never seen this knife before – or anything like it, really – but for some reason, it looks oddly familiar. Like I've seen it before. Like I've _held _it before. I raise my eyes to Mr. Gold. "Where did you get this?"

"I acquired it long ago from a faraway place. I've had it in my shop for a very long time. Not a lot of people are interested in old knives." He's watching me intently, as if he's waiting for something. "I think it really has to be the right person."

The way he says that last line causes me to look at him again. He's staring at me with such a serious expression that I can't look away. It's as if he knows something about this knife that he doesn't want to tell me.

Suddenly, out of the blue, he says, "How are you liking the town? What made you decide to come here on your road trip?"

I look back down at the knife, the strange feeling still with me. "We didn't mean to stop here. Like I said, our car broke down."

"Sometimes ending up in a place we've never been is the best way to find out who we really are."

I raise my eyes to him again and realize he's wearing the same serious expression he had on just moments go. There's something about this man that is mysterious and yet fascinating. I just stand there holding the knife and find myself lost in what he is saying.

"You have a busy life in a busy place, but you've never quite felt like you've belonged, have you? Like you aren't doing what you were fated to do? You watch everyone around you fall in love and find what they were meant to be, but it doesn't happen for you, does it? Everyone on the outside looking in thinks you have a happy, full life." He starts to pace in front of me, and I just stare at him.

Everything his is saying is true. It's as if he's reading my soul. But how is that possible? I have never before met him or been here. How can he know so much about how I feel?

"I know this, dearie, because I know how to recognize a desperate soul. Someone who would do anything to find the place where they belong. Well, sometimes it finds you."

I can't even find any words to say. This is all too strange and I'm suddenly very uncomfortable. My hands start to shake and I find myself running my thumb over a deep carved groove in the knife. It's as if Mr. Gold is willing me to do it, but I know that's impossible.

And suddenly, a scene flashes into my mind. It's very vivid and real.

_I'm running through a forest. There are people behind me, chasing me and yelling. I feel scared, but I know I have to keep running. I was told to keep running. My hand closes around a heavy object in my hand, and it seems to give me strength. I keep running until I see a tree in the distance. More yelling behind me, and then I'm running for the tree. I know I have to get to it before they do._

I suddenly drop the knife and the scene is ripped from my mind. I feel my heart rate increasing, and I step back and grip the side of a nearby shelf to keep from falling over. What the hell just happened? _How _did it happen? What was I seeing in my mind?

Mr. Gold bends down and picks up the knife. I take another step away from him, inching my way towards the door. I need to get out of here. I can't breathe, and my mind is going a million miles per hour.

"I – I'm sorry," I manage to stutter, moving towards the door. "I have to go."

Mr. Gold makes no attempt to stop me. He simply puts the knife back on the shelf and says, "Come back any time."

I barely hear him. I'm out the door so fast I probably set a speed record in Storybrooke.

* * *

**Regina's POV**

From across the street, I watch the redhead run away from Gold's shop. Judging by how fast she is running, she saw something she didn't want to see.

I waste no time getting myself into the shop. I practically slam the door behind me. Gold looks up from the lamp he is polishing and acknowledges me. "Madam mayor; nice of you to visit me. What can I do for you?" he pauses as I approach the counter. "Need to turn some innocent person into a hideous monster? Or will it be another dark curse?"

I ignore his smugness and cross my arms in front of my chest. I am in no mood for his games today. "The four outsiders that are in town – I saw one of them just leave your shop. How did they get here?"

He puts his polishing cloth down and looks at me. "I do believe their car broke down just over the town line."

I stare hard at him. "So they say. But what are the odds that their car would break down _here_?"

He leans on the counter and shakes his head. "Well, dearie, you know machines – very unreliable. It's nice to see some new faces. Town was getting a little…" He pauses for dramatic effect. "Stagnant, wouldn't you say?"

My stare has turned into a full-on glare. He knows more than he is telling, and his coyness won't be tolerated. "I want some answers, Gold. Who is the redhead?"

He cocks his head and gives me a confused look. "I'm not sure what you're asking. I've only met her once."

"Cut the crap, Gold. I shook her hand in the diner. I've only felt what I felt at that moment one other time…and you know how that ended up."

He smiles slyly. "I do indeed."

"Who is she, Gold?"

Gold grins and picks his lamp and polishing cloth back up. "I'm afraid I can't help you, dearie. Not even _she _knows who she is."

"But you do," I prod him, reaching out and taking the cloth out of his hand so I have his full attention. "Is she from our land?"

His knowing and cocky expression never wavers. "I believe she's from New York." He gestures to the lamp he had been polishing. "No do you have any more questions, or can I get back to my work?"

I continue to glare at him. "You need to tell me what I'm dealing with, Gold. This is _my _town."

"I don't believe it's been 'your' town in quite some time, Regina. Since the curse was broken and folks around here know who they really are and what you've, no one in this town considers anything here to be 'yours'. You have power in title only. Now I suggest you let our four guests stay in peace and be on their way, before you have to find out who the redhead is. Before _she _does." He leans towards me and looks me in the eyes. "You may not enjoy finding that out, Regina. In fact, I can guarantee you won't."

"Don't you threaten me, Gold," I growl at him.

He shakes his head. "It's not a threat. Just some friendly advice."

I step up to the counter and let him know I mean business. "I have no intention of letting anyone go anywhere, Gold. Not until I know what is going on. The blonde could be persuaded to my ways. She craves power. But the others need to be dealt with. So they don't interfere."

Gold smiles coyly again. "Tread very lightly, Regina. This is a showdown I don't believe you are prepared for."

I scoff at him and turn to leave his shop. Before I'm out the door, he adds, "You'd better hope the redhead doesn't meet Mary-Margaret."

I give him one final glare before exiting his shop and slamming the door behind me.

* * *

I find the girl easily – no magic needed. She's sitting on a bench in the park, her head in her hands, obviously upset by whatever she found out at Gold's shop.

I smile to myself. This is the perfect opportunity to act. A better one will never present itself.

I slowly approach her and stand by the bench, switching on my compassion. "Is everything okay?" I ask, my voice kind and caring.

She looks up quickly, startled. I can see recognition in her eyes. She remembers me from the diner. "Yes. I – I just went for a walk and started to feel kind of sick. I'm all right."

I narrow my eyes at her. "Casey, is it?"

She nods. "Mayor Mills, right?"

I smile at her. "Call me Regina. We didn't get a chance to talk. What do you say we go to my office? You look like you could use some coffee. I have the best coffee in my office – even better than Granny's."

She looks a little hesitant and suspicious, but to my relief she nods and stands up. I inform her my office is only a few blocks away, and we begin to walk.

"Did something happen to upset you?" I ask her when we're halfway to my office. She's been staring at the ground the entire time.

She turns to look at me and smiles and shakes her head. I know something did, but she doesn't trust me enough to tell me what.

When we reach my office, I lock the door behind us. I can't have any interruptions right now. I tell Casey to make herself comfortable and I put on a pot of coffee to keep up appearances.

When the coffee is done, I pour us each a cup. Casey is seated on the couch, so I hand her her cup first and I take a seat in the chair across from her.

She gives me a smile before she takes a drink. I can tell she's still suspicious of me. That's very wise. She _should _be.

I break the ice first. "So you said you're a prosecutor? You and your friends?"

"Abbie and Alex are as well. Olivia is a detective."

I try to remember which one Olivia is. If she's a detective, I have to play this very carefully. She's the one I have to worry about the most.

"The brunette. I don't think you met her – she was at the car shop when you met us at the diner."

So I haven't met Olivia. I need to rectify that as soon as possible. Perhaps I'll bake her a nice apple pie. As a detective, she probably doesn't get a lot of sleep. I think I can help with that. And everyone likes apple pie, right? Especially freshly baked.

"Have you lived in New York your entire life?" I ask her as she takes another sip of her coffee.

"For a long time, yes."

"Tell me about your family. What did your parents do?"

She shifts uncomfortably and starts to play with the hem of her jeans. "Um, my dad was in the military and my mom stayed home to take care of me. Nothing to tell, really."

"Do you look like your parents?"

She narrows her eyes suspiciously at this question. "Why do you want to know about my family?"

"I'm sorry," I tell her quickly, leaning forward and locking my hands together in a casual posture. "I don't mean to pry. I lost my mother quite recently. I guess family is just on my mind."

Her expression softens. "Oh. I'm so sorry. That has to be rough," she says sympathetically.

"Thank you. It's quite fine."

I think she feels obligated to tell me now. She clears her throat and says, "I don't really look like either of my parents. I was adopted."

She was adopted. I know that's significant and it's hard for me to mask the shock on my face. Somehow, I manage to smile. "That's very nice. Were you a baby when you were adopted?"

"I was eight," she answer quickly. I can tell she's growing suspicious again.

I hesitate to ask my next question, but I know I have to. If this means what I think it does, I have to be sure. "May I ask how old you are?"

She stares hard at me, as if deciding whether or not she should answer. "I'm thirty-six," she finally says.

I do the math in my head – she was eight years old twenty-eight years ago. When I enacted the curse. The realization hits me hard, and I'm at a loss for words as my mind begins to work out who she could and how she fits in to Storybrooke.

I don't have long to think about it. Before I can say anything, Casey stands up. "I appreciate your hospitality, but it's been a hell of a day and I want to go back to my motel room and lie down."

I know I can't let her go. If what Gold said is true, she could be a real threat to me and everything I have worked for. People have gone missing in this town before. I can make it happen again.

I stand as well. Casey thinks I'm going to walk her to the door and turns away from me. I say her name softly, and as soon as she turns around, I do.

I reach into her chest and rip her heart out. She's so shocked that she stumbles backwards, falling to her knees. She clutches her chest and gasps, looking at me with a look of pure horror. I really enjoy seeing that look on people and I smile widely.

I look down at her beating heart in my hand. It's so pure and healthy – not blackened like my own. "You have a pure heart," I tell her with amusement. "That's very rare."

When she catches her breath, she says, "What the hell did you do?!"

I smile at her. "Don't worry, dear. It will only hurt for a moment."

**So what do you think? Is Regina really going to kill Casey? And what do you think that was about at the antique shop? Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! More OUAT characters will be involved in the next couple of chapters.**


End file.
